Naruto Fanfiction Corner
by horsegirlteen
Summary: This is just may way of expressing my ideas and thoughts of this show, yes it may not be very much of a fanfiction, but it will give you something to make you laugh.


Ok everyone, and welcome to my Naruto Fanfiction corner. Here, I talk about what is really going on with these characters and what they're gestures and phrases REALLY mean.  
First of all Hinata, ok we see what your doing with your fingers, and have you ever realized she's with two guys? Ok, if you don't get it yet, let me explain. Hinata does hand gesture "Oh, come on, Shino, Kiba, I'm REALLY horny" Hinata begs. "Ok Hinata,  
see what your doing with your hands, IT JUST DOESN'T WORK!" Yes! Now you see what Hinata is REALLY doing. Not everyone notices that. Good thing I'm here. Next thing, ok EVERYONE knows that Naruto says "Believe it!" But sometimes I really don't know what I'm supposed to believe in, him becoming Hogage, or his success (in bed) with Sasuke. Ok, now that We have gotton through part of our discussion. Now let me look into my magic crystal ball of Narutoness, ahhh, here we have Kakashi and Iruka.  
Oh god, what are they doing?! Oh god, my eyes! They burn! Ok, we'll get back to them after they take a break from their little "fun". Ok here, I REALLY need to cover this topic, ok for some reason everyone is thinking this really weird thing going on between Orochimaru and Sasuke. From the crazy fan fictions, to the messed up youtube videos, everyone is getting this strange vibe that Orochimaru is desperate for Sasuke. Ok, here is my explanation for it:

Orochimaru: Come with me Sasuke!  
Sasuke: No! I'm with Naruto.  
Orochimaru: I know what I'll do, Ill switch into his body, then he can be mine and will never escape! does cheesy villain laugh

Ok Kakashi, Iruka, are you done yet?!!! Apparently not.

Another thing I must say is that, the people who create and draw the naruto characters, have a touch of femanine side to them. What I mean by that is, well, they have a lot of guy characters that look like girls. Example, Haku. Well, I was watcching naruto, and I see Haku on there. I go, "cool that's awesome, evil girls instead of guys." Then naruto and everybody start refering to Haku as a boy, and I'm like...WHAT? Another is Deidara, I mean I think Deidara is a boy, but they never actually say if he/she is one in the show.

Amazing how messed up naruto can be, isn't it? I love the show, don't get me wrong, I just need to point out some 'details'

Now here it comes...the Akatsuki. And their nails.

Has ANYONE ever noticed the whole 'Akatsukis paint their nails' I for one, think that is just plain weird. I mean obviously, all the akatsukis are boys (but it's not to obvious with Deidara) and Itachi paints his nails purple, Deidara paints his (I think a he...) black, yah and so on. You get it right?

Ok ANOTHER thing I MUST point out. Doesn't everyone know Gaara acts all emo in the show? (No affense to the Gaara fangirls out there) Quote actually from the show:

Gaara: "I love no one but myself" Episode: Something or another..don't quite remember, oh just trust me!

Isn't that kind of...well not perticualrly emo, it's just I was wondering why he says that, while the word 'Love' in japanese tattooed on his forehead? Serouisly, is he on crack or something? Make up your choice gawd daggnit! Sorry for my misspelling of words.

Ok, there is another rumor going around with Shikamaru and Temari. Why does everyone think that they like eachother? I mean really, I don't get it??? Is it because of the first eppie of Shippuden or something. I could name dozens off Naruto fan flashes that somehow represent Shikamaru and Temari. Apparently I'm too lazy to list them.

Every one keeps complaining about this whole subject matter: Why are there random new characters in almost every naruto eppie?  
The answer is...I really don't know. Actually, that was my question in the first place. Serouisly. Why? It's pretty hard to keep track of all of them, I mean there has to be like over 100 different characters by now. Usally, shows have around...I'd say...30-50 different characters. Hmm...curouis...

Yes, I know, not much of a fanfiction, but here is a great way to get out my feelings about this show, I love it, it's just that, I needed to cover some 'things'.

Thank You.


End file.
